


Here Kitty, Kitty!

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Hybrid Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff without Plot, Hybrids, M/M, Shapeshifting, Wolf Hybrid Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: "Hyung,stop!" Mark complains, trying and failing to get the wolf off of him. "You'll rip my shirt ag-" as if on cue, the sound of fabric ripping cuts through the air and Mark lets his head thump back against the floor in defeat, a tired sigh leaving his lips. "Again."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	Here Kitty, Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuuKuuBop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuuKuuBop/gifts).



> I had promised KuuKuu that when she finished her Wolf!Taeyong fanart I would write her a little something to go with it skfjfkdl who knew it'd take me 10,000 years to post it (even tho this one was written a month or so ago,,,,, most of it anyways). Also yes this was inspired by that one live where Taeyong twisted his hair up to make it look like he had lil wolf ears...
> 
> ANYGAYS,,,PLEASE SHOW [THIS](https://twitter.com/KuuKuuBop/status/1197371902987124736?s=20) CHUBBY LIL WOLF PUP A WHOLE LOT OF LOVE BECAUSE IT'S WHAT HE DESERVES UWUWU AND ALSO SHOW [KUUKUU](https://mobile.twitter.com/KuuKuuBop) ALL THE LOVE BECAUSE IT'S WHAT SHE DESERVES 😤😍😍

Mark lets the door fall shut behind him with a soft thud, black ears pressed flat against his head as he toes off his shoes and drops his bag in the entryway, his tail swaying as he walks further into the apartment, shoulders slumped and limbs heavy. He's too tired to pick up on the strong scent of alpha in the room as he walks over to the lumpy couch, not noticing the danger until it's too late.

Mark startles when he hears a deep growl, ears shooting up in alarm, but he doesn't even have enough time to brace himself before there's a hulking grey beast leaping over the back of the couch with a loud snarl, knocking him down to the floor and pinning him under its weight.

Mark huffs loudly as he stares into familiar dark eyes, fixing the wolf above him with an unimpressed glare.

"Seriously," he grumbles, flicking the wolf on one of its fluffy ears. "I told you to stop pouncing on me out of nowhere, right? I could've hurt myself."

The wolf simply nuzzles against Mark's face in response, pressing its cold snout up against Mark's cheek and making him squawk loudly.

"Hyung," Mark whines and pushes the wolf away from him only to have it growl playfully and latch onto the front of his shirt, jostling Mark like a rag doll as its fluffy grey tail wags lazily.

"Hyung, _stop_!" Mark complains, trying and failing to get the wolf off of him. "You'll rip my shirt ag-" as if on cue, the sound of fabric ripping cuts through the air and Mark lets his head thump back against the floor in defeat, a tired sigh leaving his lips. "Again."

The wolf lets go of his shirt – the collar now damp with drool and sporting a large tear – and looks at Mark with what he can only describe as 'puppy dog' eyes. Mark scoffs, cocking an eyebrow at the grey beast looming over him that currently looks like a very chastised puppy.

The wolf lets out a sad whine at Mark's glare and in the blink of an eye Mark has a very naked, very apologetic looking Taeyong sitting on his thighs, palms pressed against Mark's chest.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong pouts, fluffy grey ears pressed flat against his hair. "I didn't mean to."

Mark sighs again, studiously keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling above him, cheeks warm. "It's okay," he stutters out begrudgingly because he'd like very much for Taeyong to get his naked ass off of and away from him immediately.

But Mark also isn't lying because it really _is_ okay; as an apology, Taeyong almost always lets Mark steal another piece of clothing from his closet whenever he gets too excited and ruins Mark's clothes. Which is a good thing because Mark can wear his boyfriend's clothes _and_ smell like him without having to give away the fact that he actually likes it lest it get to Taeyong's head. God knows he teases Mark enough already, enjoys seeing him all flustered as he hides his face behind his hands.

Mark doesn't really care for the way his other friends tease him though, even if he will admit that it's a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. So what if they say that it's gross when he wears Taeyong's clothes because he " _smells like a dog_ "? Mark likes it because he smells like Taeyong, and to him, Taeyong smells like home – as cheesy as that sounds.

  
"Mark, look at me," Taeyong pleads, leaning forward to squeeze Mark's face between his hands and Mark nearly chokes on his spit as his eyes involuntarily trail down Taeyong's naked chest before snapping back up again, picking out a spot on the ceiling to train his gaze on.

"I'd rather not do that right now," he mumbles and regrets it immediately when Taeyong presses his still very naked body against Mark's own, nuzzling into his neck because he thinks that Mark is angry with him. Which isn't true because Mark doesn't think he has it in him to ever actually get mad at Taeyong. _Annoyed_? Sometimes, yes. _Angry_? Never.

" _Mark_!" Taeyong whines again, wriggling on top of him which, _good_ _God_! "Don't be like this! I said I'm sorry! You know my wolf gets carried away when I–"

"No, hyung," Mark stops him, placing his hands on Taeyong's bare shoulders to stop him from moving around so much. Of course, it doesn't work.

"I mean, like–" Mark sighs, "you're very naked, if you haven't noticed. So if you could, I dunno? Put some clothes on maybe? That would be nice."

Taeyong pushes away from where he was – most probably unconsciously – scenting Mark's neck to look at him, eyes wide and ears twitching atop his head. He blinks slowly at Mark before he smiles at him, sickeningly sweet, fangs on display.

Mark pouts, still glaring up at the ceiling, and pulls his ears flat against his scalp, hating how his cheeks burn under Taeyong's intense stare.

"Ah, Markie," Taeyong coos, pressing both his palms against Mark's red cheeks, fingers cradling his head gently.

"Why are you shy?" he asks, shifting until his bare ass is perched right above Mark's dick and okay. _That is unfair_. Mark finally looks at Taeyong, pink lips still pursed in a childish pout. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, baby. In fact, just last night we–"

"Oh woah, woah, _woah_. Dude," Mark flails, cheeks burning as he waves his hands in front of his face, eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment. " _Hyung_! That's– you don't need to. Just..."

Taeyong laughs, clearly amused, clearly enjoying this if his wagging tail is anything to go by. _Asshole_.

"I don't understand why you're so shy, Mark," he says honestly, one hand still cupping Mark's cheek while the other pets down his chest, fingers dipping into the tear in his shirt to rub over his bare skin. Mark whimpers, ears twitching, and covers his face with his hands. If Taeyong keeps touching him like this – while sitting on top of him completely _naked_ – then Mark's going to have a... _problem_ soon.

Taeyong laughs again but he lets go of Mark and pushes off of him, mercifully deciding not to tease him too much seeing as he just got back home. Mark hears Taeyong's bare feet padding down the hallway towards his bedroom and he lets out a sigh of relief, sprawling out against the carpeted floor he's still lying on.

"You're such a _baby_ ," Taeyong calls out and Mark opens his eyes to glare up at the ceiling once more, crossing his arms over his chest.

" _No I'm not_!" he grouses, indignant.

" _Really_?" Taeyong shouts back from his room, his tone teasing. "Then how is that whenever I so much as mention the fact that we have _sex_ , you turn into such a mess."

"Hyung!" Mark shouts, scandalized, throwing his arms over his face and kicking his socked feet out against the floor. 

" _See_?!" Taeyong exclaims, laughing like a maniac, excited at having been proven right. All Mark can do is lay there against the floor, cursing the way he still flusters at the mention of ' _sex_ ' like he's some kind of blushing virgin even though he's actually far from it. And also cursing the fact that his boyfriend is mean and a tease.  


(That doesn't change the fact that Mark is disgutingly in love with him though because not even two minutes later he's pushing himself off the floor and tripping over his feet to get to Taeyong's bedroom, stupid smile on his face as he thinks about cuddling up with Taeyong on his bed and maybe having a nice, well-deserved nap after battling through a long day at college.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)
> 
> We all need a bit of plotless fluff sometimes 💓
> 
> (( Will I be back with more plotless Wolf!Yongie and Kittie!Mark stuff?? Who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ))


End file.
